


Heart of Glass

by a_biting_smile (quickreaver), junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, J2, M/M, Rockstars, Smoking, smokin' hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/a_biting_smile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: (Belated)artrock poster for the J2-Reversebang! Per my lovely author junkerin:"DEAN is the lead singer from the new hot band "Texas Lightning".Jared is a paparazzi trying to get a good shot and a better story to pay his rent.What happens when he meets Jensen?"





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to pop on over to junkerin's fic! She did a fabulous job, considering my lateness and her health. Cheers to you, lady!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428874


End file.
